gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminate
Illuminate is a song performed by Ab-Soul featuring Kendrick Lamar featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :1: Ab-Soul :Back when I first grabbed that pen :I told myself I was gon' win :And I ain't know when :But it was gon' end :Up happening, I want in :So you can take your top 5 list :Dead or alive, and put me after Em :I'm a fucking genius :Gripping my fucking penis :Living this life :You can't tell me nothing :Still ain't really got no money, fucking right :I'm all about that real, about that real :This ain't no motion picture :I tell you how that feel, how that feel :Even when the odds against you :They wanna see me wearing Polo drawers :Put two chains on and that ain't wrong :But that ain't me, I go too damn hard :I don't need clothes or jewelry to stand out :Black lip nigga with his hair wild :Too damn proud :Been killing this since Cam made "Oh Boy" :Oh boy, I'm the man now :TDE, put the money in my hand ain't shit free :This business is quick sand and I won't sink :Put the pistol in my hand and I won't think :Rest in peace, you just made room for the next to be :I never been afraid to say what I wanna say :When I wanna say it, okay then :Further more we do this for y'all :Rap is stressing but it pays great :That is, until you lose appeal :And your release date gets date raped :Stay safe, hold your head :I got two fish and a loaf of bread :Feed the people, food for thought :Cause we are equal, who'd have thought :Ab-Soul (Kendrick) :They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light :They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light :They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light :They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light :(You can have all my shine, I'll give you the light) :(You can have all my shine, I'll give you the light) :2: Ab-Soul :I used to wanna rap like Jay Z, now I feel I could run laps 'round Jay Z :Nas ain't seen nothing this nasty, Big and Pac got it coming when I pass too :You got the mic? I ain't the one you wanna pass to :My niggas say my new shit past due :I paid dues, even got that shit tattooed, HiiiPower on another plateau :I know you know we need a few plaques too :The brand new niggas with a attitude :Popping Compton or Timbuktu :I might even sell my new shit for 10 bucks too :Too ill when I jot these words, true eel when I shock the world :I know life's a bitch, when you know life's a bitch and that's not your girl :Cold shit, I'm hot though, like coal get, Ab-Soul :This is a shift in paradigm, I remember when I couldn't spare a dime :Now I step in with a pair of dimes, on P's, y'all know me :Flow like water, admiralty, the best author ever to breathe :And as we proceed to follow these dreams, I ain't losing no sleep :No, no on them NoDoz, just know "No" if it's no dough :So high but I'm Soulo, two cups and I sip slow, taking my time :We don't just shine, we illuminate the whole show, now let's go :Hook :3: Kendrick Lamar :Time and time I drop line for line, but only time will tell :If I ever go Columbine and cop 30 nines and cock back and kill :See the truth is, they wanna know how close me and Dre and Snoop is :Or how the shoe fits when they choose this to beat 2Pac but truth I give :Two shits 'bout expectations or critics hating, shit, I just put moms on vacation :Bitch you never know my new location, it's across nations :Court cases get thrown out, so tell the mothafuckin' King dethrone now :I am ruler, I am highness, the Prince Zamunda, I am the shit like what the prune does :Black on black tint like Kinta Kunta, black is back bitch, I'm kin to coup de :Black on black crime resent the shooter, blat-blat-blat, I intend to mute you :Racks on racks, I don't rap on tracks without my A-game so please don't ask :Me about no pressure, bitch with the grip of my fingertip, I can hold this coast :together :Hook Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Radio Los Santos